


Sea of stars

by tfm



Series: Post-Ep Fics [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfm/pseuds/tfm
Summary: Beau wakes up Yasha for a nighttime walk. There are a couple of things she wants to talk about (but maybe one thing in particular).Post 106.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Post-Ep Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870387
Comments: 13
Kudos: 214





	Sea of stars

Sea of stars

  
  


Vilya’s treetop residence was comfortable. Certainly the most comfortable place that they’d slept lately, even if they were all still in bedrolls.

Beau had no plans on sleeping. Not straight away, at least.

There was a bit of food leftover from the evening’s…festivities still seemed like the wrong word. Events, maybe. In any case, Jester and Veth had collected some dried meats and fruits and vegetables to eat later. Beau pilfered all but the dregs of it, before digging through her own pack to find the bottle of Lionett wine she had taken from her parents’ house.

Moving as silently as possible, Beau edged over to where Yasha was sleeping. She stopped for a moment to admire the way the moonlight reflected off of Yasha’s raven-dark hair. It was beautiful.

‘Yasha,’ Beau whispered, and put a hand to the aasimar’s shoulder. She jerked awake almost immediately, and too late, Beau remembered that it probably wasn’t the greatest idea to shake someone awake, especially when they hadn’t set a watch.

Yasha’s hand went immediately to _Skingorger_ , and though Beau had half been expecting an attack, it never came. ‘Beau, is everything okay? Are we under attack?’

‘No, no, nothing like that,’ Beau said quickly. All of a sudden, her nerve failed her. ‘I just...do you want to go for a walk?’

‘Oh.’ Yasha’s expression went from alert to...pleased? Excited? Definitely a positive expression. ‘Yes, I would like to go for a walk. Should I bring…’ She gestured towards to her backpack, to where her breastplate and the two swords lay.

‘Nah,’ Beau said. In spite of the fact that they still weren’t entirely sure who to trust, Beau was reasonably certain that they would not get attacked if they went for a walk. If they did, she had her brand new staff with her, not for attacking, but because it was awesome enough that she wasn’t willing to let it out of her sight just yet.

Quietly, Yasha got to her feet. She wasn’t quite as stealthy as Beau, but apparently after the day’s events, everyone was exhausted enough that they didn’t stir as she crept out behind Beau. Too late, though, Beau realized that they’d crossed the silver wire that Caleb had set up around the room. Right about now, he’d be getting literal alarm bells going off in his head.

‘Sorry,’ Beau whispered, in Caleb’s direction. ‘We won’t be too long. A couple of hours at most.’ In the darkness of night, Beau could have sword Caleb had given her a thumbs up, but when she lowered her goggles, he was merely nodding. He would know to wake the others if they were gone too long.

‘Do you really want to walk for a couple of hours?’ Yasha asked, the moment they were at the bottom of the tree. Without a druid, they’d had to climb it normally, but thankfully they were both decent climbers.

‘Ah, no,’ Beau admitted. ‘Was hoping maybe we could just like...have a drink, and talk and stuff. I just didn’t want to do it with the others around.’ It would have been so easy for Beau to convince herself that the look on Yasha’s face was one of joy, of delight. After all, Yasha had never been particularly good at concealing her feelings. But Beau was filled with enough self-doubt about this whole endeavor that in her mind, all she could see was annoyance.

But that wasn’t true. Yasha….was remarkably patient.

Beau was pretty sure she’d never even _seen_ Yasha annoyed with any of them. Even in those first few weeks, when Beau was caught up being an obnoxious idiot, at worst Yasha had found it a source of amusement rather than frustration.

‘Where are we going?’ Yasha asked, and Beau faltered. She hadn’t quite thought beyond “have a drink and talk with Yasha.” The beach would have been perfect, but they’d have to go through the jungle to get there. Instead, Beau led them up to a nice grassy patch beyond the village, where there was a view of both the volcano, and the bright, starry, moonlit sky. Catha was a bright sliver, enough to give off light, but not so much that it drowned out the rest of the stars. Ruidus was, as always, faint enough that it took a few moments to find. Out here, on an ocean in the middle of the Lucidian, there were hundreds, of thousands of stars. It struck Beau, suddenly, how far away they were from it all. Half a world away, the Dwendalian Empire could have burned to the ground, and the only way they would have known was if someone thought to send them a message. It was a simultaneously worrying and comforting idea.

At least from their position on the hilltop, they were far enough away that they had some privacy, close enough that if things did start going down, they could help.

Beau was half lamenting not bringing a blanket, when a thought struck her. ‘Hey,’ she said to Yasha. ‘I’ll give you five silver if you give me your shrug to sit on.’

Yasha was halfway through taking off her shrug, when she realized. ‘You don’t have to—oh. That was a long time ago.’

‘Yeah,’ Beau grinned. A sadness filled Yasha’s eyes, and Beau knew that she was thinking of Molly. _Ah, shit. Nice one, Beau._ ‘Though the number of times you’ve held me these past few days, I probably owe you at least twenty gold by now.’

Beau was absolutely _certain_ that Yasha’s cheeks turned red, but with her goggles on, it was hard to tell. Everything was a little bit in gray-scale. Beau took them off, so that they were propped up on her forehead. It was darker now, but they were close enough that she could see Yasha’s brilliant green and purple eyes, and the slight tinge of pink that was indeed coloring her cheeks.

‘Well, you know,’ Yasha said, and immediately looked away. ‘There’s an easy way to settle that.’

‘Yeah?’

‘You’ll just have to hold _me_.’ _You smooth motherfucker_. Beau grinned.

‘Deal,’ she said.

The grass was already a little wet with dew, but that hardly seemed to matter. It took a few moments for them to situate themselves, Beau leaning up against a large tree, and Yasha lying (semi-awkwardly) in the crook of her legs. It had been Yasha’s decision to lay that way, and Beau couldn’t even begin to let herself think what that meant.

Beau had forgotten to bring cups, so they drank from the bottle. ‘This is very good wine,’ Yasha commented, as she handed the bottle back. She’d moved a little further back so that she was resting her elbows on the outside of Beau’s thighs.

‘Yeah,’ Beau said. ‘You know, I’d somehow feel better if their wine was shit, but it’s _really_ good.’ Yasha immediately picked up on Beau’s disinclination to talk about Kamordah Right Now, and immediately changed the subject.

‘I, ah...didn’t say this before, but sorry for dropping you.’ It took Beau a few moments to realize what she was talking about, but then she remembered. The flight up over the waterfall, and their impromptu tandem dive into the pools below. It had seemed so easy, so natural to be moving with Yasha that way, like they did in battle. A synchronicity that would be impossible to replicate if they’d actually tried. ‘I did not realize how short a time we had.’

There was a metaphor about life in there somewhere, about soaring upwards into the sky, only to plummet to the ground. ‘Are you kidding me, Yash? You fucking _flew._ _We_ flew. That’s amazing. You’re…’ _Amazing._ Beau faltered. It would have been so easy to say something in the heat of the moment, but here, now, with Yasha lying against her, she lost her confidence.

‘Well, I had a very powerful motivator.’ Somehow, Yasha’s hand had migrated to Beau’s, had taken it in hers. With her other hand, Beau was playing with Yasha’s hair. It felt...comfortable. It felt right. Like there was a puzzle piece that missing her whole life; not that she felt like she needed someone to be complete, but that the fact that Yasha was not pulling away, not telling her that she had gotten the wrong idea, made her feel like she was capable of being loved, and loving in return.

‘You, ah...how are you?’ Beau asked. It was a lame question. ‘I mean, it’s been a weird day, right?’

‘Well the morning wasn’t so great,’ Yasha admitted. ‘But the afternoon was pretty good.’

‘Yeah.’ Beau nodded. ‘Killed a weird tentacle monster, got some sweet loot, flew over a waterfall.’ She gestured towards her brand new staff. It still felt a little strange in her hands, but already it was clear that it was far, far more powerful than her other one. Much cooler looking, too. ‘You know, for what it’s worth, I think you’d look really good in that coat.’

To her surprise, Yasha stiffened slightly. There was a very, very long silence, until: ‘It makes me think of Molly.’

_Oh._ That…Beau hadn’t even considered that option. Shit. ‘Well, I mean, you still look really hot without it.’ Too late, Beau realized how overtly flirtatious those words had sounded. She wondered when she had crossed the point from flirting shamelessly at every opportunity, to being careful and considered with her compliments.

There was another very long pause. ‘Beau?’ Yasha said, finally.

‘Yeah?’ Beau felt her voice crack, like a drop of water had never touched her lips.

‘Can I kiss you?’

‘Yeah.’ She didn’t trust herself to say anything else, otherwise she would have shouted out with glee, or pumped her fist, or done something so utterly stupid that Yasha would have seen through the haze of whatever it was that had convinced her to want to kiss Beau.

Yasha turned, the moonlight once more highlighting her eyes and her hair. She kneeled down between Beau’s legs, and leaned in. In that moment, she was the most beautiful person that Beau had ever seen. The moment passed, and she was still the most beautiful person that Beau had ever seen.

Yasha’s right hand went to Beau’s cheek. The kiss was slow, and gentle, and everything that Beau had expected it to be. No-one in the world had ever kissed her like this, like she was a person deserving of romance, like she wasn’t just a dropkick whose parents hadn’t wanted, that punched first and asked questions later. Beau was a big fan of passionate, no-holds barred sex, but she liked the other stuff, too.

‘Wow,’ she murmured softly, when Yasha finally pulled back. Even then, there was barely an inch between them. ‘That’s the second time you’ve swept me off my feet today.’

‘Only the second?’ A smile twitched at the corner of Yasha’s lips. ‘I will have to work on improving that. Which did you prefer?’

Beau pretended to think on the matter. ‘You know, I’m not sure, you might have to kiss me again, just so I can compare them.’ Yasha kissed her again, and again, and one more time for good measure. Going on this picnic was starting to feel like a very good idea.

At one point, maybe, they would have to go back to the tree, to avoid a series of penetrating looks from Jester, but for now...well, for now Beau was content to just keep on kissing Yasha.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how spoilt we were by episode 106. Fingers crossed for 107.


End file.
